In recent years, touch-sensor-equipped display devices with a touch sensor to detect contact of an object have been put to practical use. As an example, there has been proposed such a technique that a common electrode originally provided to apply voltage to a liquid crystal layer with a pixel electrode is used also as a sensor-driving electrode, and a capacitive sensor is constituted by the common electrode and a newly provided touch detection electrode. The capacitive sensor is configured to form a capacitance between the sensor-driving electrode and the touch detection electrode and detect a touch by utilizing a mechanism that the capacitance changes by touch of an object.
When such a touch-sensor-equipped display device is incorporated to electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers, a cover glass (referred to as decorative sheet in some cases) is provided above an entire surface of the touch-sensor display device, and the surface of the cover glass becomes a detection surface. Between the display device and the cover glass, an air gap may be formed or an adhesive is intermediated, etc. Therefore, there is a demand for further thinning of the device.